My Friend, My Refuge, My Yami
by Unique Art
Summary: When Bakura thinks Ryou is hiding something, he is determined to investigate. But what he finds shocks him...But, almost in a good way. Friendship One-shot!


Now I'm obsessed with one-shots. I'm having writers block with my story, so maybe writing a few of these will help. This takes place when Bakura and Ryou have seperate bodies (If that ever happens;I never got that far in the anime) I tried to keep them in-chracater, but sometimes I know they're not. I hope you like it!

**DISCLAIMER:**Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or characters!

* * *

I tapped my foot lightly on the ground, as the TV flickered in front of my face. It was a cursed device, that box of pure evil.

The channel was what Ryou had left it on when I had sat down:The pathetic news channel, telling of pathetic people, who had pathetic stuff happen to them.

The fools made me _sick._

I yawned, and sunk farther into the lumpy sofa in Ryou's apartment. A thought dawned on me.

_I should go complain to my hikari about this. That should be amusing._

So I tore myself from the sofa, and glanced once more at the screen. Something about a stupid "fatal tornado" that killed "thousands of people" and was a "terrible tragedy."

Again, I'll say it:_Pathetic!_

I wandered toward the kitchen, only to stop in the doorway. The kitchen was vacant, without a sign of my hikari. Why wasn't Ryou wasn't there? I could've sworn he would be.

_Odd. The boy's usually cooking something by now._

I glanced at the clock that hung on the tinted tan wall.

_6:49. That's really strange!_

I knew he hadn't gone out;The door was right next to the sofa. The only other room - other than the bathroom - was ours.

_Where could he - Oh, duh._

So, I strode over to the door to our room, slightly embarrassed by my confusion. I gathered my thoughts before hitting the wooden door.

_KNOCK, KNOCK!_

Even though I couldn't see it, I knew my foolish hikari had jumped a foot, startled by my knocking. I heard a shuffle of papers, and a few desk drawers opening and closing. My eyebrow arched curiously. What _was _Ryou doing?

In a few moments, the teen opened the door, a bit flustered.

"W-what's up, B-bakura?" he stuttered, a light pink rushing to his cheeks.

I smirked slightly. "What were you doing? I thought you were cooking," I told him casually, shifting my weight to my left foot.

"I was working on...homework," he answered, as his cheeks grew pinker.

"Come now, Ryou! You're a terrible liar!" I ssneered, taking a step toward my hikari.

The snowy-haired teen stepped back, obviously intimidated. "I-I wasn't lying, B-bakuara!" he said, his breathing a little heavy. He tried to look calm, but his eyes told me he was guilty.

"Oh, my poor hikari! Keeping secrets, are we? That's not nice!" I grinned wickedly, taking another step toward the boy.

His eyes grew wide, and I knew he was frightened. "Aw, is the poor hikari scared of his yami?" I shook my head with an evil laugh. "You have nothing to fear!" I laughed again, this time a tad kinder.

His shoulders relaxed a bit, but his eyes were a mixture of guilt and fear.

_Ah, an easy target. He's so much fun to scare!_

My smirk grew even more, if that was possible. "Nothing except the Shadow Realm, of course!" I laughed with a sickening sneer. My smile had vanished from my face. I can only imagine what I looked like to Ryou. He took another step back in fear.

_An ea_s_y target indeed._

I then turned on my heel. I glanced out of the corner of my eye, and saw Ryou taking a big sigh of relief. He had me too curious;I knew he wasn't doing his homework, but I wasn't certain what he was hiding from me. And - though I hate to admit it - it was _bugging _me. I'm used to knowing everything, so not having a clue was a foreign feeling.

I stopped suddenly, I looked back to the young teen. "Well, are you coming or not, you pathetic idiot?" I growled.

He blinked, then quickly hurried to my side. "Sorry," he muttered in his thick accent. "I'll get right on that."

I noted something...odd in his voice. Was it anger? No, not really. Was it...sarcasm? Yes, it was! He was _mocking _me! My hikari was mocking me!

I was about to snap at him, but I noticed he wasn't next to me any longer.

I glanced toward the kitchen, and saw he was pulling down a box from the cupboard. He already had a pot of boiling water on the stove. He seemed lost in his thoughts, or something.

I didn't really give a darn if he was worried, or whatever. _But,_ this gave a perfect time for snooping. And being the curious, evil spirit I was, I took advantage of it.

* * *

I was seated at his small wooden desk, looking at his books. There were three, heavy textbooks, one thick novel, a thin blue folder, and a bunch of notebooks and paper scattered around.

_I thought my hikari was neat!_

I had already looked through the notebooks, paper and folder by that time, whithout much luck. Nothing really caught my eye, except some flippin' long words I had never even heard of in my long, couple-thousand year life.

_What could he _possibly _be hiding?_

I shook all the textbooks, hoping for a piece of paper to fall out. No such luck, I'm afraid. I even scanned the novel, which was a sappy love story. It was too sickening to look at for long.

_Was he telling the truth?_

I remembered his flustered reaction, and how easily I frightened him.

_Nah!_

Where else could I look to find whatever he was hiding?!

"Bakura! Dinner!" I heard Ryou call. I stood up, and pushed in the chair.

_I'll look later. Ryou can't hide anything from me!_

* * *

After dinner, I continued my search. Your probably wondering why I was going through so much trouble to find something that I didn't know existed. Well, I couldn't stand the thought of Ryou being able to have a secret kept from me. It was just so...odd.

A thought hit me with a bang.

_God, I sound like a pathetic mortal!_

I shivered when I realized it was true. I _did. _Curiosity got the best of me, so I continued.

Where could I look? Then, I saw it.

A crumbled piece of sticking out from his desk drawer, like it was thrown there in a hurry. I opened the drawer without a second's hesitation, and pulled the paper out gingerly.

It was written in black, scribbled letters that were difficult to read.

_Curse Ryou's poor handwriting._

The lines were written in little clumps, and every few lines had a space between them. If I didn't know any better, I'd think it was a poem. So, I began to read:

_Who is he,  
__The man before me?  
The man who calls me  
His hikari  
__  
__My reflection in a mirror  
__My saving grace  
__My terror_

_The person I hate  
__The person I fear  
__The person I trust with my life  
__Who destroyed all I hold dear_

_The dark half of my being  
__Who calls me his light  
__But who mocks me  
__Without mercy  
__And justififes it as "right"_

_The person I call friend  
__Should I consider him my foe?  
__Does he sense my confusion?  
__Does he see,  
Does he know?_

_What should I call him?  
__My curse;__My gift,  
__My blindness;__My sight?  
The evil that haunts me,  
The goodness that comforts me?  
Oh, Ra, how should I know?_

_He's the only one who understands  
The only one who I can confide  
With my troubles,  
My thoughts  
But is he really on my side?  
__  
Who is this man,  
Who calls me his hikari?  
He's the Theif King,  
Bakura,__  
__He's the Spirit of the Ring  
__  
Though he has many names  
__This is what he is to me:  
__He's my friend, my refuge  
My __yami_

My breath was gone, and I was still in shock a few moments later.

This_, is what he was hiding?_

I was about me! I read the last part again, this time out loud. " 'Though he has many names, this is what he is to me:He's my friend, my refuge, my yami'."

I heard footsteps come to the door, then stop suddenly. I turned - still gripping the crumbled paper - to see a shocked hikari. "Bakuara!" he yelped, startled to see me. I just stared at the brown-eyed kid. "Y-you...read it?" he said so softly, I was barely able to hear it.

"Yes, I did," I stated bluntly. I looked down at the paper.

_He's my friend, my refuge  
My yami_

"It was about me." I looked up to see him winching at my words.

"I-I'm sorry," he apologized softly. His gaze fell to the floor, and his cheeks tinted red. He was embarrassed to have me reading it.

So many evil, cruel taunts filled my head. But, all that came out was, "For what?"

He looked up, startled by my reaction. To be honest, I was as well. That came out almost...kind.

"You weren't supposed to ever read it. It was just my way of...venting, I guess," he explained, his eyes still not looking my way.

"Well, I did," I snapped, my eyes turning cold. He shuttered slightly, and looked again at his feet.

"Was it...any good?" he asked quietly, as he took a peek at my face.

I stared at him for a moment, not sure how to answer. It was good, I suppose. That is, if it wasn't about me. "It was alright..." I muttered softly, as I looked back at the paper.

He finally gathered his wits enough to look up at me. A small smile graced his lips. "Thank you, Bakura."

I was startled. He took it as a _compliment!_ "I mean, it could use some work. It was sappy, and poorly-"

"Oh, come now, Bakura. You're a terrible liar!" he mimicked my earlier words. My hirakri grinned, pleased with himself. I was startled;Ryou hardly ever made a comeback to my taunts!

We stood there, both waiting for the others to react. I hoped my glare was cold, so he wouldn't think I was getting all soft on him. He turned, and began to walk away from the room.

But I sat there for a moment, my eyes still lingering on the last words:

_He's my friend, my refuge  
My yami_

* * *

Okay, not the best poem in the world. Sorry! I enjoyed writing this;If you liked it, review and such.

Unique Art


End file.
